


Tea Party

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Brainwashing, CG/L, Dark fic, Dom Bucky Barnes, Drugged Sex, F/M, Forced age regression, Kidnapping, daddy dom, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: Bucky makes you a glass of iced tea, which turns out to be more than you bargained for.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 90





	Tea Party

An evening at Bucky’s townhouse was exactly what you needed. Bucky loved being a member of the team, loved being back with his best friend, but he relished his solitude. So, he’d bought a quiet little townhouse in Brooklyn. You and Steve were the only people he gave access to. Natasha teased that it was because he liked you, but you knew that couldn’t be true. You knew guys like Bucky. They dated super models or women who looked like Nat. And…you didn’t. You were chubby, plus sized. Face it, you were fat. However, you’d long accepted it, just like your height or hair color.

But just cause Bucky was unattainable to you didn’t stop you from harboring deep feelings for him. And somehow, by some miracle, you’d managed to worm your way into his inner circle. Steve insisted it was your heart. You had a way to touch everyone you knew and make everyone smile. Plus, your incredible baking skills helped. Bucky swears your gingerbread cookies are mana from heaven.

You, like Bucky, you valued your time away from the team. Even as just an administrator, you sometimes got more than enough of Thor’s cockiness or Tony’s ego or Strange’s know-it-all-ism. So, whenever you and Bucky needed to just take a break, you holed yourself up in the townhouse for a day or two. He strode into the room, the sun practically gleaming off him like the angel he was. Today was especially bad. In his red Henley, sleeves rolled up, and worst of all, his hair pulled back in the manbun. Your ultimate kryptonite. In his hand he had a glass of iced tea that you’d requested

“Here doll. I thought you’d like this.” He handed it to you and you took a big sip, finding it incredibly sweet.

“Holy crud muffins.” You said. “How much sugar did y’all put in iced tea in the 40s?” He chuckled in response.

“I didn’t sweeten it all. It’s something in the tea that makes it very sweet. It’s a special type of tea that I found on a mission once.” He smirked. But you could have sworn there was something darker in his eyes. You picked up the report you had been helping Bucky edit, but soon, you found yourself unbearably uncomfortable. Your clothes itched and seemed too stiff. And all your thoughts of your work were replaced with cartoons, toys. All your favorite things from childhood.

“Bu,,,Bucky. what’s happening?” You slid to the floor. Bucky only smirked.

“Nothing that shouldn’t have happened already babydoll. Special tea created by Hydra. The idea is to regress people down to a childish state to break them down and build them back up. But when it’s watered down a little due to the ice it turns you into my perfect little submissive babygirl.”

“But whyyyy?” You asked, coming out more like a childish whine then an angry demand. You tried to stand but found it easier to just stay on your knees.

“Because you’re supposed to be my little girl, baby. and I’m going to be your daddy and take care of you. No more work. No more responsibilities. You can just stay here and be my little princess.” He suddenly leaned down and grabbed you, bringing you up into his lap. “You see princess, all this time. I’ve seen all the looks you’ve given me. I know how much it excites you whenever we sit together at movie nights. I know you want me. Just like I want you.” On his last word, he booped your nose and before you could stop yourself you giggled but your rational thought broke through and you tried to push him away.

“No, Bucky. I can’t…”

“Shhh. Babydoll. Relax. I know it’s scary. But when I see you, all I wanna do is cherish, love, and protect you. And this is the best way to do it. So just let daddy take care of everything.” He leaned in and pressed his lips against yours. And in that kiss, that singular moment of what you’d always wanted, even if it was being forced on you, those childish thoughts took over. Your mind awash in a colorful haze of stuffed animal, coloring books, and cartoons. Underneath you could vaguely recall your grown-up thoughts, but they didn’t matter all. You wanted to please Bucky. Wanted to do whatever he told you. Wanted to be all his. And somewhere in you, you felt a tingling. like when you thought about Bucky; who was currently grinning like he had the world in his hands. And in his dark, twisted way, he did.

“Feel good, baby girl?” He asked and you nodded.

“Yes daddy.” You responded, your voice sounding slightly more childish and he knew he had you. He turned you in his lap, wrapping your legs around his waist and starting to stand but you squirmed. “Daaaaddyyyyy.” You wriggled in his grasp.

“What’sa’ matter doll?”

“I’m…I’m too heavy…” You blushed. Bucky narrowed his eyes.

“Little girl. I never want to hear you say anything like that again. Understood? You are my perfect babygirl. I won’t want you any other way.” As if making his point, he squeezed your butt, making you blush harder and those tingly feelings returning.

“Yes daddy.” 

“Such a good little girl.” He carried you through the house and up the stairs to the one room you’d never seen. The room you’d always had thought was his bedroom.

“This is your room, princess.” He opened the door to a pastel paradise. Everything was white and pink trim, with hardwood floor covered by a soft powder blue rug. Stuffies littered the floor. A TV with shelves of Disney movies lined up in a corner along with a Nintendo switch gaming system (all games rated E of course) A toy box sat in the corner and a bookcase was pushed against the wall with plenty of kids’ books. There was a small table with a cushion nearby to sit on, and on the table was a stack of coloring books.

And up against the back wall was a bed with drawers underneath which you would soon learn were full of onesies and other clothes perfect for you, Bucky’s little princess. But as Bucky held you on his hip while you looked around, his excitement grew…and you felt that excitement. The tingles between your legs returning, but this time, you rocked slightly against him.

“Mmmm babygirl. Are you rubbing yourself against daddy?” You suddenly bit your lip and hid your face in his shirt.

“No no, little girl. Look at me.” He carried you over and sat you down on the bed, making you look at him.

“It’s…just…these clothes are itchy daddy.” You pouted.

“Hmm, well then maybe we should get you out of them.” He pulled the vest top you’d been wearing off. “My my, what a pretty lacy bra. Who did you wear that for?” He smirked and you blushed.

“I…I wore it for you daddy…” you admitted.

“Awe, you shouldn’t have baby. Daddy thinks you look most beautiful in nothing at all.” He said and you tried to cover your eyes; but Bucky caught your wrists in his metal hand and pinned them above you on the bed.

“No, princess. You won’t hide yourself from Daddy. Daddy wants to see it all.” On his last word he ripped your bra off. “Mmmm, you definitely can’t hide these.” He gave a few kisses and nibbles all over your breasts, making you squirm. Then his hand moved between the two of you, unfastening your jeans and tugging them, along with your lacy panties, down. “And these panties are definitely too grown up for a baby like you.” He growled, undoing his own jeans and pulling out his cock.

“Fuck, babygirl. I can’t wait to teach you all the ways daddy can make you feel good. But we’ll just start with this today.” He rubbed his cock against your pussy. “I know it’s been a while for you, princess. So daddy will go slow.” And as promised, he slowly pushed the head of his cock in, rubbing at your clit and getting you nice and wet. Once he thought you were ready, he started to push in slowly. The whole-time murmuring praise you about how you were his good little girl. “Babygirl you feel so good on daddy’s cock. I knew you would. Ever since I first saw you. Knew I had to have you.”

If any rational part of you could process that, you’d be scared. But now, it only made you wetter, happy that Daddy was happy with you. You wiggled your hips a little and he smiled.

“Mmm you want something princess?” He asked

“More daddy…please?” you begged

“Such a needy baby. Are you my needy baby?”

“Yes…yes daddy…” At that, Bucky picked up his pace and started rutting into you faster, making you moan.

“That’s it, baby. Nice and loud for me.” He purred, pressing kisses along your neck, the bed starting to shake a little from the intensity of his thrusts. Some kind of pressure was building in you. You thought you knew what it was, but haze you were in blanketed that thought.

“Daddy, I feel something…” your voice pleaded.

“I know baby. Just let it build. Tell me when you feel like you’re gunna burst.”

“Ye…yes daddy…” you moaned, your hands trying to grip at his wrist but the metal being too slippery. It was only a few more thrusts before you whimpered

“Daaaddy…i’m gunna…”

“Let go princess. Let go for daddy!” The building pressure popped and you felt like you were flying. All your nerves standing on end with euphoric pleasure. You felt your daddy thrust a few more times before you felt something hot filling you up as Bucky stilled above you.

“Fuck, princess.” He grunted. He gave one or two more thrusts as rode out his climax. When he finally finished, he gently lay down, not wanting to crush you but needing a moment. The two of you were breathing heavy. You couldn’t believe what had just happened. Part of you screamed but that part was silenced by the realization you were having trouble breathing.

“Daddyyyyyy…” you whined. “You’re smushing me!” Bucky turned his head so he was facing you, but his eyes were closed. A goofy smile spread across his face as he lifted his chest slightly up.

“Oh, but this bed is just so comfy.” He wiggled, pretending to settle down but really it just rubbed against you and made you laugh.

“Daadddyyy ‘m not a bed.” He let go of your wrists and raised himself on his elbows.

“You’re not? Well then what are you?”

“I’m your little princess!” You exclaimed, this new warped reality seeping in and drowning all other parts of your brain. Bucky leaned down and kissed you.

“Yes, yes you are, now let’s get you into some proper clothes.” He said, before slowly pulling out of you. You whimpered at the loss of him in you but Bucky smiled.

“Don’t worry, baby. You keep being a good girl and you’ll get as much of daddy’s cock as you want.” He promised before tucking himself back in and kneeling down. He reached into one drawer and grabbed a pullout. Then he opened the one next to it. “Princesses or kittens, baby?”

“Princesses, please!” You replied and he grabbed the onesie covered in tiaras and stars. He set it next to you on the bed as he started to put a pull up on, but you squirmed. “No, I’m a big girl!!” You protested.

“Now baby, you might be a big girl. But even big girls have accidents.” You bit your lip with worry. “Do it for daddy? Please?” He wasn’t lying. The idea of you keeping his cum in you like this turned on him so much. And he knew the influence of the tea would make you want to obey him

“Well, alright daddy.” You gave in and he gave you another kiss between your legs before pulling it up. Let you get a little more tingly for him for later tonight.

As Bucky fastened the buttons on your onesie, he gave a raspberry to your stomach, making you laugh. He then scooped you up and sat you down at the little table.

“Daddy has to go do some grown up things. Why don’t you color me a pretty picture?”

“Okay daddy.” You looked through the coloring books and finding a Disney one and began to color a picture of Belle and her beast. Bucky placed one more kiss to the top of your head.

He went downstairs to his laptop and opened his email. His vacation had been approved by director Fury and Tony. All thanks to a recommendation from Cap. He now had 2 months to get you acclimated to your new life. He knew you would. He opened his tablet to the camera in your room and smiled at you coloring. Once you got accustomed, you’d be able to be home alone, even cook and clean for Bucky. He just had to make sure you had a little more tea.

That night, with a dinner of chicken nuggets for you and baked chicken for him, he told you his idea for once a week tea party and movie nights. And you had squeed with happiness at the plan.

The rest of the team took it a little hard when they read your (forged) resignation letter. Bucky regretted it slightly, but he wasn’t sure the rest of the team would understand. Maybe someday. But for right now the only one who knew was Steve, who had helped him organize the logistics of all this. Steve had had his own reservations, but Bucky was his friend. And was acting…somewhat like his old self. Besides, in the dark twisted recess of his mind, steve justified that you liked Bucky, so it would work out, right? Plus, Bucky had agreed to share you from time to time and thought definitely made Steve smile.

Over the next 2 months, Bucky trained you to be his perfect little girl, and his perfect submissive. His training tapped into the adult parts of your brain that could cook, clean, be Bucky’s perfect little housewife, but the weekly tea parties kept your brain deep in littlespace. And soon enough, Bucky’s vacation was almost up. He was a little nervous about leaving you alone but Steve reminded Bucky that since Hydra’s downfall, they had more local missions than international. And that Steve could check on you if he was home when Bucky wasn’t. Both these thoughts helped sooth Bucky’s nerves. He trusted you with Steve ever since that one night he’d introduced you to “Uncle Stevie” and the both of them had make you cum so hard you’d passed out. 

“C’mon daddy! It’s tea party night!” you bounced up and down on the sofa.

“Yes, I know princess.” He laughed. “I could never forget my own genius idea!” He set the tray of food on the coffee table. And he handed you your special princess mug full of tea.

What you didn’t realize is that Bucky stopped giving you _Hydra’s_ tea weeks ago. Somewhere, in the weeks of coloring books, Disney movies, and orgasmic bliss that Bucky kept you in, your mind had snapped and come to accept this as reality. The Childish and Adult sides of you merged. And would never leave your daddy, even if he would let you. But still, at least once a week, you begged your daddy for a tea party.


End file.
